


Portmanteau

by kenjideath



Series: Portmanteau [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Face-Sitting, M/M, Masturbation, Polyamory, Rimming, Sexting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4344734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenjideath/pseuds/kenjideath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Consisting of or combining two or more separable aspects or qualities.</p>
<p>Roman accidentally-on-purpose reads Dean and Seth's sexts, but it's not because he loves them or wants to be part of their relationship or anything. That would be totally weird, right? Right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The lovely safty made some fantastic artwork of Seth's selfies! Look upon it and be amazed!
> 
> http://safty.tumblr.com/post/134250761073/i-illustrated-kenjideaths-portmanteau-fan

Dean shuffled into Roman’s hotel room with his face flushed, his hair disheveled and his belt undone. “You can have this back,” he said, tossing Roman’s cellphone in his general direction. It landed on the bed, a good way from where Roman was sitting with his book. Then Dean planted, face-first, on top of it.

“Remind me again why you can’t use your own phone to sext Seth?” Roman asked. There wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for his brother, but he was pretty sure that he was reaching the limit of how much hand sanitizer an iPhone could safely withstand.

“Mine can’t get pictures,” Dean said, voice muffled by the comforter. Roman had spent a lot of time over the past year contemplating how many problems Seth’s complete inability to learn had caused him, but this was a new angle he had never anticipated.

Roman shoved Dean with his foot. “Don’t fall asleep here,” he said. “You’re going to drool all over my bed.” Roman, unfortunately, knew way too much Dean’s habit of passing out right after he came, the same way he knew that Seth liked to cuddle after sex. If pretending to be asleep while Seth and Dean did a terrible job of trying to be quiet in the next bed was bad, it was nothing compared to when they managed to get separate hotel rooms. Inevitably, that ended in Seth coming to visit him afterwards, lazily stretching as pajama pants slid down his hips and suggesting, in a voice hoarse from screaming, that they watch a movie. Roman considered himself capable of withstanding a large amount of punishment, but Seth tucking the lean, golden lines of his body up against him and resting his two-toned head on Roman’s shoulder while still smelling of sex and Dean was a level of torture significantly above Suplex City.

“So?” Dean said, clearly already half-asleep. “You love me.”

Roman couldn’t argue with that, and resigned himself to his fate. It wasn’t like he hadn’t slept in beds with more mysterious stains on them.

“Yeah, yeah,” Roman grumbled. He leaned down and carded his hand through Dean’s hair, trying to make it look a little less sex-mussed.

“Thanks, brother,” Dean mumbled, and then he was out.

\---

It didn’t bother Roman that Dean and Seth were still involved with each other. On the contrary, he was glad that they had reached a point where their hatred of each other almost wrapped back around to love. He didn’t understand it, exactly, but it was hard to be upset when Dean walked away from matches with Seth keyed up and ecstatic rather than physically and emotionally devastated.

That didn’t mean that Roman wanted to know exactly how his brothers worked through their aggression now, so he mostly tried not to think about what Dean needed his camera phone for.

He was pretty good at it, too, until he unlocked his phone to check twitter that night and was greeted by a picture of Seth, stretched out naked on a bed with streaks on come on his stomach.

Roman almost dropped his phone. He had long since given up hope that Dean would ever learn to delete these conversations, but usually Roman was just subjected to their pillow talk. This time, Dean had apparently wanted some quality alone time after they’d said goodbye.

Roman swiped the screen to go back to his messages, which didn’t really help, because now he was looking at the same picture, only smaller. He was moving his thumb to leave the conversation and delete it when one of Dean’s texts caught his eye.

**you like being covered in your own mess** **dont you you little slut**

**you better be planning to clean that up**

Roman hesitated. Surely he didn’t mean…?

Almost against his will, Roman scrolled down. Sure enough, there was another picture of Seth. He was staring right into the camera, grinning like he’d just outside-interferenced his way to another victory, while licking his own come off his fingers.

Roman squirmed on his bed. Seth was a fucking enigma. How someone could be such a smug, condescending douchebag one minute and cheerfully devour his own come the next was beyond him. It wasn’t even an efficient way to clean up. Seth was still going to have to take a shower, now he just needed to brush his teeth, too.

However, it looked like Dean hadn’t shared any of these concerns.

**fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck youre so good**

**do you always clean up real nice like that**

**do you lap it off of your daddys silk sheets** **after he gives it too you good and hard**

Roman raised an eyebrow. Was Dean really making a crack about Seth fucking Triple H while they were going at it themselves? It was probably too much to hope that his brothers would be able to leave the trash talking out of the bedroom.

Roman scrolled down again, to find that they couldn’t, and that Seth shared Roman’s feelings on the matter.

**jesus christ you’re fucking relentless**  
**with that**

**your fault you never should have told me** **that 15yo you whacked it to dx**

**wait i thought of a better one**

**when youve been a bad boy and need to be **punished****  
**and your daddy puts you over his lap for a**  
**spanking and its too good and you cant**  
**help yourself and you come all over his thighs**

**do you lick that up to**

Roman’s mouth was dry and his ears were buzzing. He’d seen videos of Seth’s early shows, as Tyler Black. It was easy to imagine him getting worked up over crotch-chops, maybe feeling guilty and shy about it as he reached down and –

Roman forcibly stopped the train of thought, but somehow he couldn’t keep his thumb from scrolling down.

**fuck fukc fuck**

**Literally do not say shit like that right now.**  
**Youre making me get hard again and it hurts**

**good**

Roman snorted, relieved at the familiarity of it. At least he could always count on his brothers to get a special kind of joy from causing each other pain, even mid-fuck.

**dont make yourself come again**

**i want your body to be needing me all the** **time**

**Asshole. I already need you all the time**

That – was strange. What did it matter if Dean wanted Seth to come or not? He couldn’t do anything about it. They couldn’t even see each other without the risk of exposing their relationship. And had Seth made a typo there? Dean didn’t seem to have noticed. Or maybe he’d just been distracted, because right after that Seth changed the subject entirely.

**Oh shit J &J are back**

**I’ve gotta awkwardly walk past them while**  
**covered in my own jizz to the shower now**

**its a good thing youre such an idiot**

**itd be easier to hate you if you werent** **constantly wrecking your own life**

**Tell that to my championship belt**

**Okay, I’m really going now.**

**< 3**

**me too**

Roman realized that he’d accidently finished the conversation, and that he was half hard. He honestly wasn’t sure how to feel about this. He’d always imagined that these conversations between his brothers were a lot more vicious and exclusively sexual. It was hard to reconcile their obvious animosity with the almost tender way they signed off. Roman should have known better than to think that anything could keep them away from each other for long. Ring chemistry was one thing, but the connection his brothers had was on a whole different level. It had been obvious from the first day they formed the Shield that they had something special. That there was no room for another person between them.

Roman sat up straight and tapped out of the conversation, intent on deleting it this time. Guilt over violating his brothers’ privacy was already starting to creep over him. The first glance was one thing, but these words – and these pictures – weren’t meant for him. Roman hit “edit” and stopped.

What if there was something in here that he should know? He’d always just assumed that Dean would tell him if something important came up in his conversations with Seth, but if they still loved each other… And, okay, Roman was an adult and he could admit it to himself. He was, maybe, little bit curious, about this aspect of their relationship. He’d spent years hearing them fuck in hotel rooms, or sometimes beds, right next to him and he’d always tried to give them what privacy he could. He’d never wanted to pry into something that didn’t concern him. He knew that his bond with them as brothers, as warriors, was just as important and that it would be selfish to want more. But now his curiosity was sparked and his body was thrumming with arousal and, hell, it was his phone wasn’t it?

Before he could talk himself out of it, Roman left the edit screen and went back into Dean and Seth’s conversation, tapping the top to go back to the beginning. Dean had been the one to start the conversation.

**you ready**

**yeah ive been waiting for you**

**no punctuation already did you start without** **me**

**yes**

**wanna see?**

**what a brat**

**yeah throw it at me i need to catch up**

Seth had sent another – or a first, Roman guessed – picture of himself. Roman hesitated momentarily, then clicked on it. In for a penny, in for a pound, when it came to amateur porn of your brothers, he guessed.

In this picture, Seth was sprawled out on the same bed, but the angle only showed from his abs down. His cock was red and hard. He had one hand wrapped around it, his thumb pressed against his glans. Unlike Dean and Roman, he was cut. A single bead of precum had leaked out of his slit.

Roman abruptly realized that his own dick was so hard it was aching. He shifted uncomfortably. Touching himself seemed like it would be going too far, somehow. He read on.

**your an eager little slut arent you**

**thinking about me got you so hot you couldnt** **wait**

**start dripping at just the thought of my hands on** **you**

**you gonna come too soon again and** **leave me to fend for myself**

**dean i**

**oh jesus**

**ph fuck plesaes**

**hands off baby youre getting too close**

**just breathe it out for a minute**

**text me back when youre ready**

‘Dean’? Seth had been pretty committed to calling him ‘Ambrose’ since his betrayal. Maybe imminent orgasm made it harder for Seth to be a douchebag? And what was Dean up to with all this baby stuff? Roman had a sinking suspicion that Dean really thought it was sexy.

When Seth replied, he seemed a lot more collected. Checking the times on the texts revealed that he’d taken his sweet time about it, but Roman was not thinking about Seth’s knuckles turning white, clenching his sheets to force himself not to give in and allow himself the few strokes it would take to go over the edge, so he kept reading.

**Okay, I’m good**

**Sorry, I didn't mean to get that**  
**worked up without you**

**its fine you held back for me real good**

**what was getting you off so much i know you** **didnt get that primed for me on just your hand**

**J &J were in the other room and I kept**  
**thinking about whether they could hear me**

**I just told them I was out of Onnit**  
**and sent them to pick up more**

**you are honestly such a slut**

**i know i say that alot but im not dirty** **talking right now its just a fact**

**do they know why you sent them out**

**Oh, definitely**

**Joey had to physically drag Jamie out of the room**

**They both looked at me like I was the Cruiserweight**  
**belt and they were number one contenders**

**nice**

**have you brought up the dp thing yet**

**No, I want to know for sure if/when its happening first**

**I don’t want to do it if you’re not there**

**such a romantic**

**dont want 2 dicks stretching your** **ass unless i ate you out first**

Roman had to reread the last part again, then open his browser and do a search for “dp.” Then he had to lock his phone for a little bit and press his palms into his eyes, because there were some things he could never unsee.

He’d always known that Seth was a little bit wild when it came to sex stuff. Seth had never quite managed to stop being smug about it when he convinced Dean to try something new and Dean adored it. Plus Dean would be useless for at least a day afterwards, nearly dropping weights on his foot at the gym and missing his mouth with his fork, wandering over to lick Seth’s ear and mutter about sending Jimmy Jacobs a thank you card. Roman knew the exact date Seth had first rimmed Dean, and he had made his peace with that. He had made his peace with a lot of things, a process that mostly consisted of not thinking about what his brothers did when they were alone together.

He was thinking about it now. He was thinking about Seth pressed between his security, with them gazing at in that worshipful way they did everything – usually Roman found them incredibly irritating, but if anyone was going to splitting his baby brother open it had better be someone who knew how precious he was – with Dean kneeling beside them, wrapping a hand in Seth’s hair, yanking his head back to bite at his throat, that tongue Dean could never seem to keep in his mouth dragging across Seth’s jugular while he stared forward in challenge –

Roman suddenly realized that he was pressing the heel of his hand into his erection through his pants, grinding up desperately into the pressure. He needed to stop this. He shouldn’t be getting off on this, the image of his brothers together. Roman may have called Seth his best friend once and maybe he and Dean had the kind of bond you only got by going through hell together, but Roman wasn’t going to delude himself into thinking he could make a dent in Dean and Seth’s relationship. Wrestling soul mates, he reminded himself. Them, not him.

Roman moved his hand away from his crotch. He’d gone half-soft, anyway. He picked up his phone again and considered it. He almost didn’t want to keep reading, but he felt committed now. He wanted to feel this intimacy with his brothers. Maybe it was pathetic, but if this was all he was ever going to get, he at least wanted to savor it.

So he really wasn’t expecting it when Seth’s next line was:

**Ha ha ha. That reminds me, did you ask**  
**Roman about the 3some yet?**

Roman read it, then read it again. It just didn’t make sense to him. Dean’s response was more logical, at least.

**no**

**Seriously? How long have you been**  
**putting this off now? Grow some balls,**  
**Ambrose**

**fuck you**

**I dont want to fuck everything up**

**I don't exactly have alot of friends** **left if he decides to ditch me too**

**PLEASE. Don't try to pin this on me,**  
**you’ve been avoiding it for years**

**How can you ask him to use his phone**  
**for sex but you can’t say you want to**  
**blow him?**

**i dont want to blow him**

**fuck off**

**“I’m threatened by Roman Reigns’**  
**masculinity and I desperately crave his**  
**cock down my throat”**

**“Also if I finally fucked him I could**  
**probably get over my weird competitive**  
**jealousy instead of constantly boring Seth**  
**with it”**

**\- Lunatic Fringe Dean Ambrose**

**thats the second shittiest impression** **of me you’ve ever done**

**You mean my second best**

**Your personal failings aside,**  
**I really don’t understand why**  
**you won’t just tell him**

**Even back in the Shield, you always**  
**didn’t want me to invite him**

**Even when anyone could see you were**  
**gagging for some Samoan cock**

**Are you caught up to me now?**

Roman had to put the phone down, head reeling. Seth had wanted to invite him into their bed back in the Shield? But he’d never shown any interest in Roman, sexually. Seth had practically treated him like a eunuch. Why else would he crawl into Roman’s bed to cuddle while his boyfriend slept off his orgasm or do his stretches right out of the shower without bothering to get dressed first? Why would he present these nearly insurmountable temptations unless he thought there was just no possibility that Roman was interested?

Well, maybe because he wanted Roman to do something. Looking back, it was embarrassingly obvious. Seth wasn’t Dean – he had a basic grasp of social boundaries. And it wasn’t like Seth didn’t know how he looked. He used to complain that the vests hid too much of his body. “I worked hard for these abs,” he would gripe. “Why are we drowning in these ugly tac vests? This is bullshit.”

Seth wasn’t the world’s worst accidental tease, he’d wanted Roman to want him.

And Seth thought Dean had been interested in him? That didn’t make sense at all. Roman and Dean had always clashed, although it had been more of a friendly rivalry at first. Still, Dean had always been getting in Roman’s face about everything, snapping at him for no reason. Sometimes it seemed like Roman just existing pissed Dean off. Roman couldn’t imagine Dean harboring some secret – he blushed just thinking about it – craving for his cock. Hell, he couldn’t imagine Dean craving his cock now and they were closer than they’d ever been.

That was probably right, Roman decided. If there was anything he’d learned in the past year, it was that Seth wasn’t nearly as smart as he thought he was. Seth must be wrong about this, just like he was wrong about most things, these days. Dean would never be interested in Roman like that and clearly whatever interest Seth had in him wasn’t enough to make him jeopardize his relationship with Dean.

Roman ignored the fact that his cock, in defiance of reason, had perked right up again at the first mention of a threesome with his brothers and gave no sign of flagging this time. He was not going to get his hopes up, not after all this time. He was going to allow himself to wallow for as long as it took him to finish the conversation, and then he was going to put these feelings away again. He was not going to rock the boat now, when he and his brothers could finally stand to be halfway decent to each other again.

He did allow himself to reread Seth’s last texts, feeling his ears heat up as he did.

**Even when anyone could see you were**  
**gagging for some Samoan cock**

**Are you caught up to me now?**

**fuck yes**

**have you started opening yourself up yet?**

**I was using my fingers before you texted**

**show me**

With shaking fingers, Roman opened the next picture. It was a close up of Seth’s hole, with three of his fingers pressed up inside. He’d used so much lube that it dripped obscenely onto the sheets. The picture was at a weird angle, probably because Seth couldn’t see what he was doing. Roman gave in and reached down to give his returned erection a little relief.

**fuck that looks good**

**i bet youd scream so good for me** **if i got my tongue in there right now**

**youd open right up for me wouldn't you**

**thrash around and beg for more while** **i lapped all that lube up**

**made you slick yourself up again** **before id give you my dick**

**Youre too fucking good at this**

**Can I put the toy in now**

**no**

**i want you wet and empty for me little longer**

**clamp down can you feel how bad you need me**

**Yes I need it so bad**

**I wish your cock was here to fill me up :(**

**you have to wait five more** **minutes because of that face**

**are you fucking serious?**

**Oh my god you are**

**I cannot believe you**

**Wait im going to send you a pic of how empty**  
**i am**

**oh no not your sweet ass**

**what a terrible punishment**

**are you sure you want to send** **me all these pictures though**

**after what happened the other time**

**Ambrose don't pretend you have**  
**any idea how to use twitter**

Seth had sent another picture. It was pretty similar to the last one, but at a different awkward angle and his fingers weren’t in his ass anymore. Instead, his hole was stretched and open and wet. Roman was scrambling for his zipper before he quite realized what he was doing, yanking his pants open clumsily. He managed, with great force of will, to keep his hand over his underwear. Even that indirect touch felt almost too good. How would it feel to get in Seth’s ass, how did Dean feel when he fucked him open. Roman had seen Dean’s dick before, it would look so good working its way in, spreading Seth even wider. Would Dean groan and gasp as he pressed in or would he be silent, biting down on his lip or Seth’s shoulder to keep his composure? Roman could feel his precum seeping through his underwear, his cock twitching is his hand.

**im going to figure out how just so i can post** **that**

**maybe ill ask roman for help**

Roman _groaned_ , curling his fingers over the head of his dick.

**please do**

**go in there right now and show him**

**don't stuff your cock back in your pants first either**

**let him see everything**

**offer to suck him if he does it for you**

Roman fumbled the phone and cursed, dropping it on the floor as he scrambled for it. He had to stumble off the bed to retrieve it, a task made more difficult by the fact that he couldn’t bring himself to pull his hand off his cock to do it. God, the thought of it – Dean on his knees, using his smart mouth on Roman’s cock, curling that long tongue of his over Roman’s crown – probably drooling all over it, Dean always seemed to produce twice as much saliva as the average person – he’d want to control the whole thing, would get pissy if Roman tried to thrust or grab him or anything – Roman would have to stay still if he wanted Dean to finish him, dig his nails into his palms and take what Dean wanted to give him –

He finally got the phone back and unlocked and slumped back onto the bed to read.

**get each other off while you show**  
**everyone what a slut i am for you**

**fuck can I please put it in now?**

**yeah babe**

**i bet it goes in real easy**

**show me when youre stuffed full**

**do you think j &j would like to see that**

**maybe you should put together a slideshow for them**

**when you ask them to fuck you**

**why this bitch is right for you**

**you can present it at the next authority meeting**  
**and maybe if youre very lucky youll get bent over**  
**and fucked by all six of them**

**the sixth is stephanie not orton**

**no way does that woman not own a strap-on**

Roman had to slide his hand into his underwear just looking at the thumbnail of the next picture. Seth’s legs were spread wide, toes curling in the sheets, and a huge gold dildo was practically splitting him in half. Roman thrust up into his fist. There was no way that Dean hadn’t picked out that monstrosity. The color, the size – it had been a dare, and Roman could picture it, Dean presenting it to Seth and laughing himself sick, Seth scoffing at him but spending ages stretching and slicking himself, easing it in, gasping at the strain and the pleasure of it but not wanting, not being able to let Dean win –

Roman almost tipped over the edge and had to use the last vestiges of his self-control to yank his hand back. He didn’t want to come yet, not when Dean and Seth hadn’t. Even though they had, earlier that day, even though this was just a memory of them together. Roman wasn’t at the end of the conversation yet, and if Dean had managed to hold it together through that picture, so could he.

Roman pushed away any thoughts of weird competitive jealousy and read on.

**god you take that so good**

**im so glad you like my present i spent** **a lot of time picking it out for you**

**i was worried it wouldnt fit in** **the briefcase but i made it work**

**you fucking yourself good w it baby**

**yess so good i**

**you dont gotta right back baby just get yourself** **off**

**dont touch your dick though just fuck** **yourself**

**youre gonna need to work on stretching** **yourself out if you want to take j &j at once**

**or maybe not maybe theyll slide in real** **smooth**

**maybe they could just yank that vibe out and jump in**

**theyre just practice too just something to** **work up to the main even w me and roman**

**because we dont have cruiserweight cocks**

**were going to wreck you**

**dadfkjs djl l**

**yeah dont worry about it baby**

**well make sure youre ready**

**ill eat you out until youre sobbing nd** **begging for it**

**trying to fuck your hand the bed anything**

**but you cant bc romans holding you down**

**finally when your good and wrecked ill sit** **you on his dick**

**and you know how big he is youd feel it** **even if i just yanked your toy out of you**

**id let you ride him for a while fuck** **yourself stupid on his cock and beg for** **more before i gave it to you**

**slide my fingers in with his cock** **stretch you more than you can stand**

**maybe its too much for you maybe** **you come even though** **no ones touched** **your cock still but it doesnt matter**

**well just keep going**

**by the time im in you with him your** **crying you barely know hwere you are**

**we dont care it feels too good to be** **pressed together inside you**

**maybe you come again maybe youre** **begging us to stop**

**when we finally come its so much you** **can feel it leaking out of you for days**

**just dripping out of you because your** **fucked out hole cant keep it in**

**turn the vibe on**

**fuck sweet jesus god dean**

**did you come**

**yes i fucking came. how are you so good**  
**at this its unreal**

**show me**

Seth sent another photo, the first photo Roman had seen and Roman could finally let himself go. He dropped the phone and shoved his pants down, scrambling for his dick and pumped his hips desperately, wildly. He couldn’t stop thinking about it, about Seth whining and begging for them, beautiful and vulnerable and strong, taking everything they could give, holding them together. Feeling Dean, wild, uncontrollable, wonderful Dean pressed against him, hot with blood and closer than two people could be, challenging him and supporting him and making him better than he could ever be on his own. Roman slid a thumb over his head and came so hard it felt like a physical blow. He slammed his head back into the bed and arched into it, vision going white with pleasure as his cock pulsed again and again. When it was finally over he collapsed, feeling like he’d just been thrown through three Spanish announce tables.

Dazed, he reached for the phone again.

**what about you?**

**im fucking close and that** **last pics really doing it for me**

**you like being covered in your own mess** **dont you you little slut**

**you better be planning to clean that up**

Roman dropped the phone on his chest. Back where he started. He should really get up, clean up the bed. Clean up himself.

Delete the conversation.

Roman dragged a hand over his face. Okay, so Dean and Seth thought he was hot. It wasn’t a surprise and it didn’t mean anything. They were all good looking guys. Attraction happened. It wasn’t the same thing as love.

The phone buzzed and Roman jumped. Guilt flooded him when he saw it was a text from Dean, but he tried to push it aside. Dean had just laughed whenever Roman caught a glimpse of these conversations before. He probably wouldn’t care, if he knew that Roman had just done. Probably.

Roman wiped his hand off on the sheets and grabbed his phone again to read Dean’s text.

**hey brother i just realized that i forgot**  
**to delete my texts with seth again**

**hope you didnt see anything to**  
**traumatizing**

Roman cringed. Knowing that Dean probably wouldn’t care was a far cry from actually telling him. He couldn’t help but feel like Dean would somehow know what he’d just done.

**Well, I’m not sure I’ll ever be able**  
**to look Seth in the eye again, but**  
**I managed to look away before I**  
**saw anything too shocking**

It sounded like the worst kind of forced casualness to Roman. Dean must suspect that something was up, a conviction that grew as the minutes ticked by without a response.

When Dean finally texted back, all he said was: oh good. Roman frowned at his phone. Why had it taken him so long to type that? Did Dean suspect something? It was unusual for him to not take advantage of a golden opportunity to give Roman a hard time like this.

Roman hesitated over the keyboard. Should he come clean? Ask if something was wrong? God knew that Dean never responded well to that. Before he could make a decision, Dean texted him something else.

**man youve gotta stop respecting my**  
**privacy so much youre gonna give me**  
**a complex**

Roman frowned at his phone. **Why?** He wrote back.

**its like you dont even want to see my**  
**awesome dirty talk**

**im handing you my best work and you**  
**keep deleting it without even reading it**

**im starting to think you dont even want**  
**to be a part of my sex life**

Then, just slightly too long after the last text:

**im joking**

Roman stared at his phone for a long time. Even when anyone could see you were gagging for some Samoan cock, he thought, involuntarily. Before he could himself out of it, Roman wrote back.

**Maybe I’ll take a look next time.**

**Don’t want my boy to feel unappreciated.**

**I’ll even give you some tips on where** **you can improve**

**dont embarass yourself trying to show**  
**me up here**

**which one of us is the titty master again**

Roman wrote back something dumb about Seth not having titties, but his mind was no longer on the conversation. Dean had just handed him an engraved invitation to read his sexts to Seth – not only that, but he wanted to talk about it after. Roman felt like all the assumptions he’d been making since the Shield formed were being dumped on their heads. If Dean was willing to share Seth with him like this, then just maybe…

Roman wasn’t quite ready to believe that Dean wanted him like that yet, but for the first time in a long time, he let himself hope.


	2. Chapter 2

Roman dithered for a couple days before he made a move. Dean was still pretty sensitive on the topic of Seth as a whole, and if there was anything that was guaranteed to set him off it was prying into things he didn’t want to talk about. Roman supposed he could ask Seth but that would involve, well, talking to Seth, which was logistically complicated as well as usually irritating.

His hand was forced when he received a text from Seth, out of the blue, that said:

**If I don’t get a dick in me by the end of the day I’m going to flip.**

Roman bit his lip. Clearly, Seth thought he was texting Dean. Maybe he’d left the conversation open from the last time they talked on Roman’s phone or maybe he just wasn’t paying attention. In any case, what Roman needed to do was correct him and set up a meeting so they could talk about all this.

Instead of that, he typed out, **where are you** and hit send.

That was reasonably vague, right? It could be Dean looking to hook up or Roman just looking to talk. Maybe he assumed Seth would catch his mistake on his own.

Yeah, Roman wasn’t even convincing himself with this bullshit.

**At a box.** Seth wrote back. **I’m doing clean and jerks and I want you to fuck me. I have the toy in** (Roman made a strangled whimpering sound) **and I might come right here, with all these people watching. Any second now someone’s going to notice how hard I am, what a slut I am for you. If you were here, I’d let you bend me over a weight bench and stuff me so full I’m crying for it.**

Roman prided himself on never running from a fight, but even he had his limits. **got to go romans back** he sent back hurriedly. Was that too obvious? Would Seth even question it, occupied with working out with a dildo up his ass? Wasn’t that dangerous?

Roman’s phone buzzed. **Okay, say hey for me.** was the message. Roman took a deep breath. Okay, so far so good. He waited for a couple minutes, trying to gauge how long it would take his hypothetical self to take his phone away from hypothetical Dean and check his messages. Finally, he judged that it had been long enough and sent back

**need to talk**

**in person**

Roman drummed his fingers against his phone for what seemed like a long time. Did Seth suspect something? Finally, he added **well** , his paranoia making him impatient.

**Hold your horses, I’m working on it.** Seth wrote back. After another few tense minutes, Roman received a message that said:

**Meet me at the end of hallway C before Raw.**

It was kind of nostalgic, skulking around backstage at Raw, making sure he wasn’t followed. Of course, the time when Roman had to constantly be on the lookout for an ambush was long past. He made it to hallway C unmolested to find Seth engaged in his usual pre-match handstand, to loosen up his shoulders. The strain made the muscles in Seth’s arms stand out nicely and his shirt was falling down, revealing a tantalizing slice of his tan stomach. Sometimes, Roman hated his life.

“Took you long enough,” Seth said. He rolled out of the handstand and onto his feet in one smooth motion, graceful as always. “I was starting to wonder if I shouldn’t have sent J&J away so soon.”

“Are you sure you should have sent them away at all?” Roman knew it wouldn’t help him to be combative, but damn if Seth wasn’t good at getting under his skin. “Maybe I finally decided to pay you back for Wrestlemania.”

Seth rolled his eyes. “Please,” he said. “You didn’t wait until Dean and I started banging again to beat the shit out of me. Get to the point, the champion doesn’t have time to stand around making small talk.”

Roman ground his teeth, but he could admit that he wasn’t just feeling ornery because Seth was annoying. He was stalling, and Roman liked to think he held himself to a higher standard than that. So he decided to cut right to the chase.

“I’ve been reading conversations that you and Dean had on my phone,” Roman said, deciding to just rip it off like a scab.

Roman wasn’t sure what he expected Seth’s reaction to be, but it wasn’t for Seth to throw his arms out and yell, “Fucking _finally_ , you have to be the densest person on the _face of the earth_.”

Roman felt his face flush. “Why couldn’t you have just said something to me like a normal person?” he demanded.

Seth snorted. “Oh yeah, because if I had just walked up to you and said, ‘Hey bro, want to have a sick threesome?’ you would have hopped right on board.”

“Well, not _now_ ,” Roman sniped. “Why didn’t you ever – before. Why didn’t you ever say anything?”

Roman thought that Seth looked mildly uncomfortable for a moment, but it just as easily could have been him projecting. “Before, Dean and I were on the same page, about including you being a bad idea. Me, I think you’ve grown as a person since then, but Dean’s kind of a baby when it comes to people he cares about judging him.”

Roman bristled. “ _I’ve_ grown as a person?” he asked. He tried not to let Seth get under his skin but, fuck, it was hard. Roman just couldn’t understand it. The Seth he had been best friends with had been one of the warmest, most considerate people he had ever met. It was hard to reconcile that person with this smug douchebag, who screwed people over without remorse and was quick to lash out with the words he knew would hurt the most.

Seth flicked a stray lock of hair over his shoulder. “Take it as a compliment,” he said. “You’ve chilled out. You and Dean are friends now. It would have been nice if you could have pulled that off when I needed you too, but better late than never, I guess.”

It was getting harder and harder to not punch Seth in the face. “Dean and I were always friends,” he said.

Seth rolled his eyes, craning his huge neck backwards to accentuate his disdain. “Please,” he said. “I know _exactly_ what you thought of Dean. Don’t forget whose ear you talked off back when you wanted to kill each other.”

Roman felt his face heat. It was true that he had vented to Seth more than once when Dean was riding his last nerve, but still… “I wasn’t that bad,” he protested. Even to his own ears, it sounded weak.

“You tried to get me to leave him at a truck stop in Tulsa,” Seth said, more blunt than accusing.

“He pissed out the window when we were driving!” Even thinking about it was still gross. “It was all over the rental car! Which was in _my_ name! It’s not like I wasn’t going to go back for him, I just wanted to make a point.”

Seth put his hands on his hips, momentarily wrecking Roman’s attempts to not notice how good he looked. “So? You think I’ve never pissed out of a moving car?” he asked. Roman gaped at him. Seth shrugged, an elegant motion at odds with what he was saying. “When you’ve gotta go, you’ve gotta go, man. There isn’t always a bottle or time to stop. That’s life on the road.”

Thinking back on stuff like that actually did make Roman feel a little guilty. He knew now how much it would have hurt Dean to walk out of the bathroom and find them gone, that even as a rib it was going too far.

Some of the kneejerk disgust Roman felt, at the situation and at himself, must have shown on his face because Seth looked like Roman had just proven his point for him. “This kind of stuff is why we never invited you,” he said. “You can be a little bit… judgmental.”

“That’s not being judgmental,” Roman insisted. “That was a normal human response to something disgusting.”

Seth snapped his fingers. “That’s it exactly!” he said. “You’re a normal person. It got weird, sometimes.”

Now this was sounding familiar. “I’m not good enough to be with you and Dean because I didn’t come up through the Indies?” The implication didn’t even make him mad anymore. He was just tired of it all.

Seth breathed out heavily through his nose. “You’re taking this the wrong way,” he said. “It’s just – you’ve never lived in a car or spent time eating nothing but peanut butter and jelly tortillas, okay? You went to college. You were this star football player, even.” Seth waved a hand vaguely, trying to express something he couldn’t say in words. “There was just always – stuff, about us, that you couldn’t understand. And Dean gets sensitive about that junk, you know what I mean? But that’s all different now!” Seth was definitely trying to bring it around, but Roman wasn’t sure he was succeeding. “You’ve been on the road, you get that shit more. You’re not going to be mortally fucking offended is someone has to take a piss. You’ve grown as a person, like I said. Dean’s still a little gun shy, is all.”

 “ _You_ went to college,” Roman retorted. Even he knew he was grasping at straws.

Seth gave this rebuttal all the respect it deserved, which was none. “I dropped out of community college after one semester,” he said. “You have a degree in _management_.”

Roman wanted to be offended, but the truth was, Seth was right. He had some goddamn nerve to be talking about people hurting Dean, but he was right. Roman had been pretty judgmental back when he was first brought up. So many things were new and strange and venting to Seth had been his main outlet. It had never occurred to him that he was insulting Seth as well as Dean, or that it could be hard for Seth to hear the life he loved be eviscerated. Seth had certainly never said anything about it, just nodded and assured him the struggle would be worth it when they were on top.

Not for the first time, Roman wondered how real his baby brother had ever been.

Seth must have been able to tell what he was thinking, because he said, “Don’t get so down on yourself. We all fucked each other up pretty spectacularly. It is what it is, right?”

“So, what?” Roman said. His voice was a little rough, but he ignored it. “I say, hey Dean, I know you still don’t completely trust me, but I went behind your back and read your private texts, wanna bang?”

“Okay, first of all, knock off the pity party,” Seth said. “Second of all, of course Dean trusts you, don’t be an asshole. Third, if you think Dean didn’t want you to read those texts, you're an idiot. Pop quiz, okay – what is the most important thing to Dean? Personally?”

It seemed like a weird question. Roman didn’t think you could quantify things that way, have one iron-clad list of priorities that didn’t change depending on the question. He couldn’t even answer it for himself. “Beating the shit out of you?” he hazarded, which was a joke but also his best guess.

Seth snorted. “Nice try, but no. It’s being accepted. That’s why what I did was the worst thing someone could possibly do to him.” Seth said it simple, matter of fact, with no uncertainty or regret in his voice. “So if you go ahead with this, you can’t reject him, okay? Not even when he’s being weird or gross or pissing on your car. You have to accept every fucked-up, unhinged piece of him into your heart, no questions asked. Can you do that?”

Roman’s throat was dry. “I already do,” he said.

Seth didn’t look convinced. “Really?” he challenged. “So if we were all in bed together, and Dean asked to stick his fist up my ass, you could just roll with that?”

It had been on the tip of Roman’s tongue to say yes to whatever challenge Seth had for him, but when the time came he was distracted by a feeling like he’d just slipped off the top rope. “Why would – ” Seth’s eyebrow quirked higher. “ _How_ would – “ Seth’s smirk took on a strange tone, like he was still smug but wasn’t enjoying the experience. Roman forced himself to take a deep breath. If that was something that Dean wanted, and Seth was okay with it, then that was – fine. It was fine. Why wouldn’t it be? Dean deserved to have whatever he wanted and Seth – Seth could – Seth was an adult and could make decisions about what went into his body and through which… orifice. It was fine.

“That’s not something I’ve ever thought about before,” Roman said, choosing his words carefully, “and I don’t know how it would work, but you two can do whatever you want.”

“ _Can_ we?” Seth’s voice dripped with sarcasm. “How generous of you.”

Fuck it. Roman had never backed down from a challenge in his life. He wasn’t about to start now. “Actually, I think it sounds pretty hot,” he said. After the words came out of his mouth, he realized they were even true. Seth always looked his best when he was wrecked and that, well, that would wreck anyone. And Dean had always excelled at taking Seth apart. “I think I’d like to see that,” Roman said. “Dean has great hands, and if you could take that thing Dean bought you, he should be able to ease his way in.”

Roman wasn’t sure where the words came from, but apparently, they were the right ones. Seth’s cheeks flushed, like maybe he’d forgotten exactly what Roman had seen on Dean’s phone. Sparks of electricity danced down Roman’s spine. He _would_ like to see that, Seth stretched wide and helpless, shivering under the intensity of Dean’s attention.

Seth laughed, suddenly, and for a minute, he almost looked like Roman’s baby brother again. “I knew you had it in you,” he said.

Roman felt – relieved. This was really going to happen. They were really going to do this.

“Okay, but for real,” Roman said, when Seth moved like he was going to walk away. “How did he –?”

Seth grinned and kicked Roman’s foot. “Talk to Dean,” he commanded, and for the first time in a long time, Roman walked away from a conversation with Seth feeling good about the future.

\---

Roman decided to bite the bullet and talk to Dean that night, while they drove from Raw to the next town for the Smackdown taping. Dean was driving; Dean usually drove. He got twitchy, sometimes, being driven. Roman was pretty sure it was a control thing. Seth used to dig a knuckle into his back if things got bad, and that helped, for some reason. Roman usually made sure that Dean had some little thing to keep his mind occupied, some string or a rubber band or sometimes even some silly putty, when Roman had to drive him.

“I talked to Seth today,” was how Roman opened the conversation.

Dean was steering with one hand, his other arm resting under the window. “Really?” he said, shooting Roman a lazy grin. “I’m surprised you had time for your match.”

Roman chuckled. “I just walked away when I got bored. He might still be rambling on back there, for all I know.”

“He have anything interesting to say?” Dean asked. He was side-eyeing Roman a little bit, which Roman should have expected, given how edgy he was being.

“Have you really fisted him?” Roman heard himself ask. It wasn’t often that Roman managed to surprise Dean, but that definitely did the trick. He turned to gape at Roman, trusting that the flat, empty road they were driving wouldn’t get any less deserted in the next minute. Roman wanted to punch himself in the head. That wasn’t how he’d planned to open the conversation. He just hadn’t been able to get the image out of this head…

Abruptly, Dean started laughing and turned back to the road.

“He got you good, huh?” Dean said. “Little weasel will do anything to get in your head.” He sounded fond as he trash talked Seth, which meant this conversation hadn’t tipped into a bad place yet.

“So…” Roman said, “do you mean that… you haven’t really…?”

“Nah,” Dean said. He briefly took his hand off the wheel to stretch out his shoulders. It was the kind of thing that would have caused a screaming fight a year ago, but now Roman didn’t even blink. “Seth likes getting, you know, pushed to his limits. Like that CrossFit shit or selling. Always do better today then yesterday, reach for the stars, kinda shit.” Dean squinted out the windshield to read an exit sign and flicked on the turn signal. “Plus, Seth’s pretty slutty, just in general.”

Roman had known about Seth’s ambition, his drive to be the best, of course – the whole WWE Universe knew that about Seth – but it had never occurred to him that Seth’s obsessive need to challenge himself would extend to his ass. What was more surprising was that Dean was being so open about this. Roman hadn’t expected Dean to outright lie about it, they were long past that, but at least deflect a little. Dean tended to be excessively secretive and overshare in turns, and his sexual history was firmly in the secretive category.

If Dean, who held his cards so close to his chest they were practically inside his skin, could respect Roman enough to be honest with him, then Roman owed him the same. He and Dean had come a long way in their relationship, but Seth was right; they couldn’t continue to sweep the past under the rug.

Roman cleared his throat. “Back in the Shield,” he started. Dean darted a look at his face, clearly feeling the mood turn serious. “I really hated your guts for a while,” Roman finished.

Dean snickered. “No shit,” he said. “I was there, man, I remember. You speared the fuck out of me and cost us a match with Punk.”

“That was an accident,” Roman said, for what felt like the eight hundredth time, but he refused to get pulled off track. “I told Seth that we should leave while you were in the bathroom at that truck stop in Tulsa,” he said.

_That_ surprised Dean, at least for a second. Then he just looked thoughtful. “Was that the piss thing?” he asked. “You were fuckin’ steamed over that. I half expected you to be gone when I got out, hitched a ride with some hot chicks or something.”

Knowing that Dean had expected Roman to bail on his just made him feel worse. “I talked all kinds of trash about you behind your back,” Roman said. “I told Seth that you didn’t deserve to be here, that you were a liability to the group. That you were going to show up drunk or hungover at the wrong time and cost us a match.” Roman had honestly talked too much shit to recount it all here, so he scoured his memory for the highlights. “I wouldn’t share water bottles with you because I thought I might catch something. I must have asked Seth a thousand times if he was sure you didn’t have brain damage.”

Dean let out a weird laugh, rife with some emotion Roman couldn’t place. “Why are you bringing this up?” he said. He had both hands on the wheel now and they were white with tension. “I hated you, you hated me, I’m a son of a bitch. None of that matters anymore.”

Roman was careful to keep his voice calm. “Because I was being an asshole and a judgmental prick and I shouldn’t be let off the hook before I apologize.” A couple more miles slid by in silence. “I’m sorry,” Roman said, and Dean hissed between his teeth. “You’re the best friend I’ve ever had, and you didn’t deserve any of that.”

Roman just watched Dean breathe for a minute, unable to read his face. Finally, Dean relaxed all at once, sagging back into his seat. “Fuck,” he said. “I know I’m supposed to come clean about all the shit I said about you now, but can I just promise that it makes me look way, way worse than you and call it a night?”

“I don’t think there’s a lot you could have had to say about me that I haven’t already heard,” Roman said. For Dean, cooperation was as good as forgiveness. Roman was surprised by how much lighter he felt, how much this confession had absolved him.

Dean groaned. “Jesus, way to underestimate us,” he said. Roman noted the “us”, that whatever Dean didn’t want to admit to, Seth had apparently agreed with. Dean licked his lips. Then he licked them again, only a few seconds later. “Okay,” he finally said. Then he didn’t speak again for long enough that Roman considered saying something, prompting him or maybe letting him off the hook.

“There was a lot of,” Dean said abruptly. He took one hand off the steering wheel and shoved it through his hair. “Uh, you know, fuck Roman for having a dad, he’s got all this family that loves him, what an asshole. Everyone only likes him for his look, he does the least work and takes all the credit. Never learned to wrestle, never had to try.”

Some of that Roman had been expecting, had heard a thousand times, but some of it was. New. “Seth has a dad,” Roman said.

“Stepdad,” Dean corrected.

Roman frowned. “They have a really good relationship,” he said. They used to drop by Seth’s stepdad’s place whenever they passed through Iowa. He would get them something to eat while they huddled around the kitchen table Seth used to do his homework at and let them tell him their road stories, even though he clearly didn’t get it, really. Roman had always thought he was a pretty nice guy, and Seth adored him.

Dean puffed out a frustrated breath. “Not knowing who one of your parents is is fucked up, no matter what else you have. Your parents can fuck you up like nobody else. You wouldn’t understand.” Dean flinched away from his own statement but Roman couldn’t bring himself to be offended by it.

“You’re right,” Roman said. Dean glanced over at him again, nervous. “And you don’t know what it’s like to have siblings, and Seth doesn’t know what it’s like to close down a bar.” Dean let out a weak laugh. “We’re different people. We all have different experiences. That’s allowed, you know.”

Dean sucked in a deep breath. “Yeah,” he said. “Funny how people seem to forget that. Sorry.” The apology was tacked on the end, like Roman wouldn’t notice if Dean just played it cool and stayed under the radar.

“You’re forgiven,” Roman said, making a show of being magnanimous. Dean punched him in the shoulder, so Roman knew that they were cool.

Roman was ready to call it a day on the serious talks, so he was thrown when Dean came out with, “We all bought our own press too much.”

“What?” Roman asked.

“That’s where we went wrong.” Dean was frowning, tapping the steering wheel in an agitated rhythm. “Crazy guy, mastermind, handsome prince of wrestling – it’s all bullshit. We were fine when we were just guys.” Dean looked at Roman and Roman nodded, to show he was following. He wasn’t sure he _was_ following, but as long as Dean kept going he’d figure it out. “Take the whole leader thing – there’s not one of us I haven’t heard called the leader of the Shield. What do three guys need a leader for? We let them push us into these _roles_.” Dean pounded on the dashboard for emphasis. “Next thing you know I’m losing it like I haven’t since I was nineteen, you’re strutting around like you’re the next John Cena, Seth’s trying to do everything himself and drowning in insecurity – we all bought our own press too much. We fucked it up.”

Dean – might be right about that, but one part of Dean’s speech stood out. “Did Seth tell you that?” he asked. “That he was drowning in insecurity?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Seth’s always drowning in insecurity,” he said. “He’s the most insecure person alive. ‘S why he was always asking us to carry his bags and shit – he needed that proof, you know, that he meant something to us. I was supposed to have his back about it, let him know that we needed him, that he was valued, but what does a lunatic know about value? ‘Course, he could have told us he was overwhelmed and worried we were going to leave him behind, instead of letting Triple H get in his head,” Dean spun the wheel with more force than necessary, “but I fell down on the job first. We fucked it up,” Dean repeated. “We all fucked it up.”

The words were disheartening, but if anything, Roman felt amped up. A fuck up was a set back was a challenge, just something else trying to stand in his way that was going to find itself flat on its back.

“So now we fix it,” Roman said. He held out his fist and, after a moment, Dean bumped it.

“Awesome,” Dean said. “Now let’s never talk about our feelings again.”

Oh. “Actually,” Roman started, but Dean cut him off.

“Nope,” Dean said. “That’s it, we’re done. You’re not allowed to talk about anything but chicks and beers for the rest of the night. If you want to make any other deep advances in our relationship, don’t make me talk about it next time,” Dean added. “Just look for an opportunity and fucking go for it.”

Roman closed his mouth. He still wanted to talk about the texts, and the threesome thing, and honestly he could stand to hear more about the fisting, but he had his marching orders, so he said, “How fucking good did Renee’s legs look tonight,” instead.

\---

The opportunity ended up coming the next night, when Roman was unwinding in his hotel room after the Smackdown taping. Dean had disappeared, as he sometimes did. Tuesday night was the start of the weekend for them and everyone was eager to blow off steam. Roman felt like he usually did, glad to have a break but less glad to be heading back to an empty apartment. He was flipping through the channels on the hotel TV without really looking at them, considering texting Dean to see if he wanted to meet up, when his phone buzzed.

Roman dropped the remote and reached to unlock his phone, then almost swallowed his tongue.

It was a picture of the long, clean lines of Seth’s back, his tattoo standing out on his arched spine, his face shoved into a pillow just like the one Roman was leaning on. What little Roman could see of his expression through his mussed, frizzing hair was twisted in pleasure. There was a hand – Dean’s hand – gripping Seth’s hip, holding him steady to be reamed by the dick – Dean’s dick – that Roman could see splitting him open. Roman felt like the air had been knocked out of him, like he’d taken a bad hit to the chest and needed to roll outside to recover.

Roman’s phone buzzed again, notifying him of a text.

**sory wrng number** , the text said.

Wrong number. Dean had taken a picture of his dick in Seth’s ass and sent it to Roman by accident. That was the story he was going with. Roman felt a hysterical laugh bubble up in his throat. Who was the intended recipient, in this scenario? Was Roman supposed to believe that they regularly sent out pictures like this as, what? As Christmas cards? Party favors? Invitations?

Roman dropped his phone to bury his face in his hands and breath deeply. Invitations. Right. It was an invitation. He just had to accept it.

Roman picked up his phone and tapped out a reply, but he couldn’t seem to make himself hit send.

What if he was wrong? What if Seth was wrong? What if they laughed in his face or Roman fucked up and couldn’t give his brothers what they needed? What if, in spite of everything, Roman just didn’t belong with them? Was it worth it to risk everything for the possibility of more?

Yes, Roman answered himself, and hit send.

**looks like a handful need some help**

Roman held his breath. After what felt like hours, the response came.

**YESS**

**!!!!!**

**rm 210**

**be right down.**

Roman almost tripped on his way out the door, and it wasn’t until he got in the elevator that he realized he’d forgotten to put on shoes. He couldn’t really bring himself to care when the door to room 210 was cracked and his heart was booming like pyro in his ears. He pushed the door open.

The first thing he saw was Seth sitting cross legged on the bed, a pillow on his lap the only thing preserving his modesty.

Then he didn’t even have that, because Seth picked the pillow up and threw it at Roman’s head.

“You couldn’t have waited five minutes, you dick?” Seth demanded. “I literally thought Dean was having a heart attack while he was fucking me. Do you know what it would do to my career if my rival died with his dick in my ass? Close the door, what’s wrong with you?”

Roman hadn’t seen Seth look so genuinely happy in over a year. He fumbled to get the door closed and lock it. “It looks like you survived,” he said, the attempt at flippancy undercut by his hoarse voice.

Seth was still smiling. “I got an orgasm anyway, so I forgive you. Come cuddle with me.” Seth reached for him, demanding as a child. Roman stumbled to the bed and practically fell on top of him, and then abruptly they were kissing, Seth’s loud mouth yielding willingly beneath him.

When Roman finally pulled back, Seth’s lips were bruised and Roman could feel the rough skin of Seth’s palm on his back. “Dean’s in the bathroom,” Seth said, like their conversation hadn’t been interrupted by one of the top five kisses of Roman’s life. “He got off after he read your text and you know how he gets. I told him to go stand in a cold shower until he was no longer in danger of passing out.”

Roman noticed the sound of the shower for the first time, now that he wasn’t distracted by the sound of his own heartbeat and Seth’s whole everything. Then the full meaning of Seth’s words trickled into his brain and Roman pulled back onto his knees.

Seth let his legs fell open obligingly and a shockingly deep groan forced its way out of Roman’s mouth at the sight of Dean’s come leaking down Seth’s thighs.

“God, that’s…” Roman gripped Seth’s thigh to shift his legs a little farther apart, causing another drip of come to trickle out of him.

“Yeah?” Seth asked, voice breathless, the sass of a moment ago gone.

Roman stroked his thumb over the vulnerable skin of Seth’s thigh, felt Seth shiver in response. “It’s so _dirty_ ,” Roman said, and Seth wriggled happily beneath him.

“Told you,” Seth said, and the bathroom door slammed open to reveal a soaking wet Dean.

“You motherfuckers better not be starting without me,” Dean said, already speed walking to the bed.

Seth jerked himself into sitting position. “Dry off first, you animal – ” Seth cut himself off by squawking when Dean hit him in a full body tackle, every wet, freezing inch of him.

Roman instinctively grabbed Dean to keep him from bouncing off the bed and was shocked by how cold he was. “You’re fucking freezing, man,” Roman said. He tugged Dean practically into his lap and rubbed his arms, trying to get Dean’s body temperature back to normal.

Dean squirmed around to face Roman head on. “Had to be alert,” Dean said. “Always gotta be on top your game.” Without any kind of transition, Dean smashed their lips together, and Roman temporally forgot about the chill in his fingers, immersed in the wettest make out session of his life.

They didn’t break apart until Seth stumbled off the bed. “I’m going to clean myself out before the next round,” he proclaimed. His legs were notably unsteady as he limped to the bathroom. Roman didn’t know what it meant that noticing that made his cock throb. “Try not to get into too much trouble without me.”

“We’ve been managing so far,” Roman said, dry as a desert.

“How long did you two last on your own before running out of gas within sight of an arena?” Seth called from the bathroom. “Like eighteen hours?”

“Nah,” Dean said, voice muffled because he had, for some unknown Dean reason, decided to latch his teeth gently to the meat of Roman’s forearm. It was an oddly pleasant sensation, so Roman didn’t say anything about it. “It was at least twenty-six.” Dean’s tongue kept bumping against Roman’s arm when he talked, raising goosebumps in its wake.

Roman realized abruptly that he was now, for all intents and purposes, alone with Dean, and Seth had probably left them like that on purpose, and he should probably say something.

“So,” Roman said. Words had never been his strong point.

Dean pulled off his arm with a disappointed noise. “Can you at least hold off on the heart to heart until after we get laid? I already traumatized my dick with that cold shower, if someone breaks out the feeling words I might never get it up again.”

Roman hesitated. The mood in the room was really good at the moment and he didn’t want to bring it down before they got to the main event, which was going to be a barnburner for sure. On the other hand, he’d never actually fessed up to Dean about violating his privacy, and he wasn’t really comfortable moving forward with that between them.

“I just wanted to tell you that you were right,” Roman said.

“Fuck yeah I was,” Dean replied, without missing a beat.

Roman rolled his eyes. “You were right that I can’t give you any tips to improve your dirty talk.”

Dean twisted his body around unnaturally to look Roman in the face. “Oh?” he said.

Roman reached up to brush Dean’s hair into some kind of order. “I took your advice and stopped respecting your privacy so much,” he said. “You were right, you’re the titty master. I have nothing to teach you.”

Dean beamed, one of his rare expressions that made him look less like violent maniac and more like an animated chipmunk. “Damn straight. I hope you learned a thing or two.”

It was a nice, tender sort of moment, and Roman was saved from having to say anything else when Seth came banging back in. “Okay,” Seth said. He chucked a towel at Dean’s head. “You dry off, you clothes off.” The last bit was directed to Roman, who was more than ready to comply. He heaved himself off the bed to strip while Dean made a half-hearted effort at drying his hair.

Seth clambered onto the bed and grabbed the towel back, using it to rub Dean down so vigorously the bed shook. “I’ve got a really great idea for how we should do this,” Seth proclaimed. He stopped toweling off Dean and gave him a hard look. “It’ll do. I need you to kneel next to the bed.”

“This plan better involve me getting some dick in my mouth,” Dean said, but he rolled off the bed to kneel on the floor with an ease that made Roman whimper.

Seth turned his attention to Roman. “Aren’t you done yet? Get over here.” He handed Dean a pillow without looking. “Take care of your knees, doofus,” he said.

“ _He_ wants _me_ to take better care of my knees,” Dean complained, but he took the pillow and shoved it under his legs anyway.

The second Roman was in range, Seth grabbed his wrist and tugged him down. “You’re being awfully bossy tonight,” Roman said. He didn’t really appreciate being manhandled.

Seth flailed at him. “Just, wait, this is going to be so good.” He scooted over so he was in line with Dean, then flopped down on his back. “Okay, Roman, just sort of – kneel over my face.”

Roman really hoped that his expression conveyed how he felt about that instruction, but Dean groaned and started pumping his cock and Seth still looked downright excited, so he obediently swung his leg over Seth’s head.

“Like this?” he asked, feeling pretty fucking stupid.

“Shift over a little… yeah, that’s it,” Seth said. “Okay, now I’m going to eat you out while Dean sucks you off.”

Roman kind of got tunnel vision for a second, so he almost missed it when Dean rasped out, “Fuck yes.” There was no missing Dean’s mouth on his dick, taking him halfway down without even trying. Roman made a sound he’d never heard come out of his mouth before and grabbed desperately at Dean’s hair.

It was the sloppiest blowjob he’d ever gotten. Dean kept shifting his hands between jacking himself off and working the part of Roman’s dick he couldn’t fit in his mouth, like he couldn’t decide which cock he wanted his hands on more. Most people Roman had been with didn’t know what to do with an uncut cock, but Dean sure as fuck did – and Roman suddenly realized it was because Dean was uncut, too, and for some reason that thought hit him right in the gut. Dean’s mouth was the wettest thing that Roman could imagine, spit dripping straight back to his balls and past, to where Seth was working.

And, fuck, Seth – Seth’s tongue was incredible. Roman was pretty sure he was going to be freaked out once he wasn’t racing towards what looked to be the greatest orgasm of his life, but holy fuck. Seth made a vague attempt at easing him into it, at first, just flicking his tongue over Roman’s untouched hole, but pretty soon he ran out of patience and just went to town. Just the little flicks had been enough to make Roman buck into Dean’s mouth harder than he wanted to, so when Seth dug his thumbs in to hold Roman open so he could spear him on his tongue, Roman’s vision actually flashed white.

“ _Holy fucking shit_ ,” Roman heard himself shout. He tightened his grip in Dean’s hair, which made Dean let out a groan Roman could feel from his head to his balls. Seth didn’t let up, fucking him relentlessly on that wet muscle that felt bigger and longer than it should.

Roman was suddenly struck with the thought of Seth doing a clean and jerk with his tongue and let out a laugh that melted into a moan when Dean swallowed around his head and squeezed his base at the same time as Seth went deep with his tongue again.

Roman was so hot he could barely think, was panting so hard he could barely hear the wet sounds his boys were making. Seth pulled his tongue out to trace patterns on his rim again and Roman dropped one hand from Dean’s hair to grope behind himself blindly, searching for something to hold onto on Seth’s hard chest.

Roman’s back was arching, his cock jerking so hard he was surprised Dean could keep it steady. One of Dean’s teeth grazed his cockhead, just slightly, and for some reason that made pleasure like molten steel run down Roman’s spine.

Finally, Seth popped a thumb inside of him next to his tongue and that was it. Roman made a fist in Dean’s hair, dug his nails into Seth’s pectoral and came so hard he forgot his own name, pulsing spurt after spurt into Dean’s waiting mouth, some of it splashing on his face.

Dean turned and spat on the floor, but he didn't seem pissed about Roman coming in his mouth without a warning, which Roman was distantly grateful for as he toppled over like a redwood pine. He sagged against the remaining pillows and watched Seth roll himself into sitting position. He felt like every ounce of strength in his body had just come shooting out his cock.

“Jesus, that was fucking hot,” Seth said. His mouth was rubbed raw and Roman was distantly aware that he had what felt like beard burn on his thighs. Roman rolled his hips helplessly as a painful aftershock raced through his oversensitive cock.

Dean agreed with Seth by practically tackling him to the bed and claiming his mouth in one of most aggressive kisses Roman had ever seen. Dean fucking ransacked Seth’s mouth and Seth just lay back and let him, his whole body a handwritten invitation saying, “Take me, I’m yours.” Roman whimpered and cupped his dick, trying to mentally tell it that even though it really, really wanted to get hard again, it was going to have to hold on for a minute.

Dean pulled back from the kiss to growl, “Where’s the lube,” barely a centimeter from Seth’s mouth.

“Wherever you threw it before,” was Seth’s snide reply, and Dean dove down and bit his nipple. Seth slammed his head back, arched his back, shoving his chest into Dean’s face, his own mouth stretched open in a soundless scream –

Dean let him go and rolled off the bed to search for the lube. Seth sagged back against the bed.

“Fuck,” Seth panted. He ran a hand through his sweaty hair. “Fuck,” he repeated. “You two are both getting in me tonight, right?” He turned to Roman. “Are you down for that? You can say no,” he added hurriedly, “but I need to get split open in the worst way.”

Roman gave up on trying to get his body to cooperate. He was getting in that ass as soon as he was physically able, oversensitivity be damned. “Yeah,” he growled out, “I’m down with that.”

“Then I’ve got two words for you!” Dean did a crotch chop with the missing lube in one hand. “Suck it!” His hard dick bounced with the motion. Roman felt a slightly hysterical laugh bubble up in his throat.

Seth rolled over and went for Dean’s cock like he was really going to swallow it down, but Dean stopped him with a hand on his forehead. “Just joking, babe,” Dean said. He tapped Seth on the head with the lube. “I’ve gotta get you ready for this.” Dean squeezed the base on his cock, making it pulse even harder and bigger than it already was. Seth moaned at the sight of it. Roman thought he might actually be drooling.

Dean leaned down and kissed Seth again, just a little peck this time. “Roman, can you keep him occupied while I get him all wet and open for us?”

Roman reached out a hand wordlessly and Seth crawled for it, pressing his face into Roman’s palm and nuzzling like a cat. Roman cupped his face. Seth seemed kind of out of it since his heavy make out session with Dean, but in a good way, like he was feeling too good to think about anything else. Seth pressed his mouth into Roman’s palm to muffle a moan. Roman looked over his back to make eye contact with Dean, who grinned nice and wide and pressed another finger into Seth.

“We’re gonna fill you up real soon, baby,” Dean crooned. “You’re already so fuckin’ loose, I damn near wrecked you with my cock earlier. We’re gonna fit in you so perfect, you’re gonna forget you were ever empty.”

Dean pressed in finger number three and Seth whined. He tripped forward and went in for a kiss, with his wet, red mouth that had been all up in Roman’s asshole just a few minutes ago. Roman flinched away and Seth ended up landing a kiss on his chin instead.

Seth blinked rapidly, that drugged out happiness fading from his eyes. Over his back, Roman could see Dean staring at them, frozen with three fingers up Seth’s ass. Roman squeezed his eyes closed. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck.

Seth started to squirm back. “You’re right, I should go – brush my teeth, before we move on. Dean, let me up – “

Roman’s thoughts were in turmoil. It _was_ gross and Seth _should_ brush his teeth. Roman had showered only a couple of hours ago, after the show, but he hadn’t paid any particular attention to his asshole or anything. That was pretty much the number one place mouths weren’t supposed to go. It was normal not to want to taste that.

And Seth had gone in to make him feel good, and Dean had kissed him without a second thought, and what was Roman saying about them if he couldn’t even do something as simple as this?

Roman grabbed Seth’s wrist before he could get off the bed and pulled him back down. “It’s no big deal,” Seth said, lied, eyes flickering away. “I’ll be quick about it, it’s fine.”

Roman curled his hand around Seth’s neck. Dean was watching them, jaw clenched and mouth an unhappy line. Roman thought, _I accept you_ , and said, “If you can put your tongue in my ass, I think I can put mine in your mouth.” He tugged Seth in for a kiss, and it was a good kiss. Seth yielded more readily than he had earlier, some of that sweet relaxation coming back. There was definitely a taste, but it wasn’t bad, and anyway the thick salt of his own come was pretty overpowering. When they pulled apart, Seth pressed a soft kiss to the side of his mouth and it felt like a reward, or a thank you.

“Come on, Dean,” Seth said, not breaking eye contact with Roman. “Open me up. We don’t have all night.” Roman felt like he didn’t start breathing again until Seth gasped and sagged against him, signaling that Dean was pressed in again.

Dean worked Seth open slowly and thoroughly, using what Roman would have called too much lube, but he was hardly the expert here. Roman kissed Seth through all the desperate, wanting sounds he made as Dean filled him up, with three fingers, then four, then most of his hand pressed into a cone shape. Roman’s cock shuddered back to half hardness. He was loving having a mewling, pliant Seth at his disposal but damn, did want a better view of Dean holding that ass open.

Finally, Dean pulled his hand out and slicked up his cock. He curled his hand around Seth’s hip, a supportive, stabilizing gesture. “I’m putting my cock in now,” he warned. He pressed inside in one long, slow thrust, and Roman’s cock twitched and spit a little against Seth’s stomach at how wide and open Seth must have been already.

Seth gave a few open-mouth gasps and said, “Okay, go ahead.” For a second, Roman didn’t know what he was talking about; Dean was already in him. Then Dean sunk a finger in alongside his cock, and it hadn’t been long at all since Roman had come, but he was definitely going to die if someone didn’t touch his cock right the fuck now.

Seth dropped his head onto Roman’s chest and whimpered. Roman curled his hand in Seth’s hair and tried to sooth him. Goddamn, but he wanted to be where Dean was.

Thankfully, he and Dean had gotten pretty in sync over the past year, and Dean looked up to show him his teeth. “You want in on this?” he asked.

Fuck yeah he wanted in, but – “I don’t think I should let him go,” Roman said, giving Seth’s neck a comforting little squeeze. Seth was whining quietly and letting some spit drip onto Roman’s chest. Roman didn’t love the idea of leaving him to flop on the pillows alone.

Dean just laughed at his concerns. “He’s so fucking out of it right now,” Dean said with deep affection. “He won’t care. C’mon, I’m gonna need you back here soon anyway.”

Roman told himself that he was just respecting Dean’s superior expertise and took extra care in laying Seth down on the pillows. Dean seemed to be right; Seth barely reacted to being moved, too consumed by what Dean was doing to him notice anything else. Roman still had some concerns about the logistics of what they were trying to do, but the little gasps and mewls Seth was letting out made it difficult to think about anything logically.

Roman knee-walked over to Dean and almost immediately had to give himself a few quick pumps. Seth was already stretched so _far_ , the tight ring stretched and red. As Roman watched, Dean pulled his finger out with uncharacteristic patience, then carefully, carefully eased in with two. The groan Seth made was practically inhuman. Roman rested a hand on his arched spine, trying to offer some stability, but he couldn’t draw his eyes away from the display in front of him. He didn’t know how Seth would ever be able to wrestle again after this, but motherfuck if it wasn’t hot enough to be worth it.

Dean head butted him in the shoulder, so light it was almost more of a nuzzle, if Dean Ambrose could ever be accused on nuzzling. “I asked you to get in on this, not stare like an asshole,” he said. Roman stared at him blankly for a moment. When he made the connection, his flushed so hard he was almost surprised he still had enough blood to fill his throbbing erection.

“Can I just –” Roman floundered, “Just – go in?”

Dean seemed pleased by this response. Maybe Roman’s bewilderment was funny to him. “Sure, man,” Dean said. “Dump some lube on and hang with me. Look, I'm holding him open for you and everything.” Dean wiggled his fingers and Seth made a gasping, choking noise that sounded like it had been ripped straight up from his guts.

Roman almost burst the lube ripping it open and smeared an ungodly amount on his hands. Dean was laughing at him, a little, but Roman knew he didn’t mean it in a bad way. Dean curled to the side to let Roman press in next to him, Seth spread out in front of them like a banquet, and Roman lined his finger up next to Dean’s, trying to ignore the way his hand was trembling, and pushed.

The tension was incredible. Roman didn’t know how his finger would fit, let alone his whole cock, but sure enough, it sunk in. Seth’s walls pressed around him with crushing pressure, everywhere except for the smooth glide of Dean’s finger next to his.

“Hng,” Roman said. Dean was laughing at him again, Roman could feel him shake with it, pressed together like they were. Dean twisted around and started to give him those, light, affectionate bites again, too soft to break the skin, and the rest of the prep passed in a blur.

When Dean finally said, “Alright, that should be enough,” Roman almost wept from relief. He had been grinding against Dean’s hip for longer than he cared to think about and he would never forgive himself if he let off before they got to the main event. They tugged their fingers out together, fumbled to dump lube on Roman’s dick, and both realized the problem at the same time.

“Maybe if I… pull him backwards into my lap?” Dean suggested. “You could nail him from the front?”

Roman frowned at Seth doubtfully. “I don’t think the angle would work,” he said. “Maybe if you were on your back?”

“I’m out of bed here,” Dean replied. “We’d have to move the whole party.”

Seth groaned and started using his hands to push himself up, causing Dean to gasp and clutch at his hip. Dean had been remarkably composed for how long he’d been inside Seth, but apparently the change in angle was challenging him.

Seth pawed at his hair, which was at maximum frizz and untamable. “Dean, pull out,” Seth ordered. Dean opened his mouth to argue, clearly outraged, but Seth continued, “Roman, up against the headboard. I have to do _everything_ , I swear to God.”

Dean closed his mouth. “Yeah, that should work,” he said. “Roman, you heard the man.”

Roman pulled himself to sit against the headboard while trying not to take his eyes off his brothers pulling themselves apart. The tremors that wracked Seth’s body as he was emptied were matched only by Dean’s open-mouthed, fist-clenched effort to contain himself at the slick friction.

With obvious effort, Seth heaved himself up to his knees and clambered onto Roman’s lap, his back to Roman chest, reverse cowgirl style. Roman reached out automatically to steady him with hands on his hips. Dean had the same idea, curling his hands around Seth’s waist while Seth grabbed his shoulders for balance.

“Hold yourself steady for me,” Seth said, and Roman dropped one hand down to grip his base, holding his fat cock up steady and straight for Seth to sink down on, sweet and easy as anything.

The glide was so fucking smooth it was unreal, Seth was so well stretched and they hadn’t skimped on the lube. Roman let his head fall back onto the headboard, too overwhelmed to take in any sensation but Seth giving it up for him, as totally and completely as he could. Dimly, Roman was aware of wet sucking noises that were probably Seth and Dean making out, but even that enticing thought couldn’t make him pry his eyes open.

No, that took a face full of Seth’s hair and the wet tip of Dean’s cock nudging up against him. Roman’s eyes flew open and he scrambled to rearrange Seth, getting his head to lie against his shoulder, leaning the both of them back as far as he could to give Dean room. This wasn’t something Roman wanted to miss.

It was everything Roman had imagined and nothing he could have imagined. Dean had Seth’s legs thrown over his shoulders, their baby brother folded practically in half between them. Dean’s eyes were closed and he kept pressing his mouth to Seth’s legs, his knee, not even kissing, just marking Seth up with his spit. The pressure against Roman’s base increased and then suddenly, after eons of waiting and faster than seemed possible, Dean’s fat head shoved alongside him.

It was one of the weirdest fucking things Roman had ever felt. The whole sensation was different, the pressure was off, it was so fucking tight he couldn’t breathe and that was _Dean’s cock_ , rubbing against his in tiny little pushes as Dean eased his way inside.

“There you go, baby, real easy, you’re doing so fucking good.” Dean was keeping up a low rumble of praise. Roman wasn’t sure that Seth could even hear him, if his brain could even work through this, but he certainly wasn’t going to complain about the low rasp of Dean’s voice. “Fuck, you can take it, you can take anything, you’re so fucking good for us.”

Roman was trying to soothe Seth, to stay with him through this, but the steadily increasing pressure on his own cock was so fucking good that his eyes wanted to roll back into his skull. “So good,” Dean croaked out. “So goddamn good, baby, Jesus.”

Seth made a broken, wet sound like a sob and Dean finally stopped. He was all the way in, every inch of his prick pressed up against Roman’s. It was so hot inside of Seth that it burned, every trembling clench of his body was like a miniature cataclysm in itself, and Roman was not going to last but he couldn’t imagine that either of his brothers would either.

Then Dean started to fuck Seth. It honestly felt like Roman was being fucked as well. Dean’s cock dragging against his own was the most intimate touch imaginable. Roman couldn’t stop his fingers from digging into Seth’s thighs, marking him up with little white crescents. There was pleasure so strong that it was barely pleasure anymore, it was just _everything_ , infinite, unfathomable feeling that was too big for even three bodies to contain.

At some point, Roman realized that tears were leaking from Seth’s eyes and he leaned over to lick them off without thinking. Dean gasped out, “Yeah, go for it, take care of him, we look after our baby real well, don’t we? We give him just what he wants,” and the words fell out of Dean’s mouth like pure filth, but they throbbed with love so deep that Roman ached for it.

Roman’s orgasm hit him out of nowhere, a surprise attack from a foreign object. There was just too much – too much _everything_ to feel it coming. It swept through him like a riptide, dragged him under a wave a pleasure so strong he lost all sense of his body and knew nothing but the feel of heat and slick and friction. He was barely aware of shoving his hips up in short, jerky thrusts as he flooded Seth with come.

Roman’s body was just thinking about coming down when Dean shifted position again, then started throwing harder thrusts than ever before, and Roman jerked with an aftershock so strong it was almost another orgasm in itself. Roman could _feel_ Dean come, feel his cock jerk and pulse and pump Seth full of his release, making Seth’s insides even hotter and wetter then they already had been.

Dean’s hips gradually slowed to a stop. His eyes were wide and glassy, his mouth still pressed against Seth’s knee. So slowly, so carefully, Dean eased his way out of Seth’s well-fucked hole. “Fuck,” he panted out, “Thank you so much baby.”

Seth let out a shuddering breath. Dean and Roman reached for his cock at the same time and gave him the sloppiest, least coordinated handjob in history. Seth couldn’t do more than pant raggedly, and when he finally came it was with a strained whine and clamped muscles that made Roman’s vision gray out for a moment.

“Goddamn, that was beautiful,” Dean gasped out. Roman could only make a strangled noise that Dean would hopefully know indicated agreement. Roman’s hand drifted down to where he was still splitting Seth open. He traced the straining muscle with a light touch, making Seth shudder like he’d rubbed him with sandpaper.

Roman raised his hand. It was dripping with come, his and Dean’s mixed together in vise of Seth’s body, leaking out now that Seth was loose around the girth of only – _only_ , Christ – one cock. A groan worked its way out of Roman’s throat from somewhere in the deepest pit of his stomach.

Dean face planted directly into the pillows. “Welcome to the team, big guy,” he said. His voice was hoarse as hell and he gave Roman a pat on the abs as he drifted off. He was out and snoring before Seth’s thighs had even finished shaking from his orgasm.

Roman ran a soothing hand over Seth’s stomach before getting a nice, tight grip on his hips. “I’m going to lift you off now, okay?” he croaked out, his voice as wrecked as the rest of him.

Seth mumbled something in reply that Roman hoped was an affirmative. Somehow, he was able for force his weary muscles to work and pull Seth off of his softening cock. Seth was almost completely limp and Roman couldn’t blame him. He could feel Seth’s muscles tensing and jumping under his skin. Jesus, they’d really pushed him to the limit.

Seth flopped his head onto Roman’s shoulder. “Fuck,” he said. Roman huffed out a laugh. That pretty much summed it up. Seth squirmed around a little, trying to get comfortable, it seemed like. Roman felt his own eyes falling shut. The room stank of sweat and come and none of them were under the sheets, but he couldn’t really bring himself to care.

Then Seth let out a frustrated sigh. “It is _not_ going to be fun to scrape all this jizz off of me tomorrow,” he said.

Roman lifted his head slightly and blinked at Seth. He was pretty much covered in the stuff – Roman felt a little jolt of heat that he ignored. It looked like it would be pretty uncomfortable when it dried and Seth’s ass was going to be out of wack for a couple days at least…

But that wasn’t the issue, not really, Roman realized, looking down at Seth, who had made all this happen, guided them every step of the way, lying dirty and unkempt on a filthy bed.

_You are valued_ , Roman thought, and he heaved himself out of the bed.

“Where you goin’?” Seth asked. Roman answered by sweeping him up in a bridal carry. Seth squawked and grabbed at his chest, cringing as the movement pulled at his sensitive ass. Roman carried him into the bathroom, trying to jostle him as little as possible.

“Get you cleaned up,” Roman said. “The champion can’t be expected to lay around in a mess like that.” He lowered Seth into the tub, ignored Seth’s wide-eyed, vulnerable expression.

Roman reached to turn on the faucet, but Seth caught his wrist before he could. “Hey,” Seth said. He had a look on his face that Roman couldn’t read, something pensive and complicated.

“Yeah?” Roman asked.

Seth bit his lip. “You belong here,” he said.

A shiver worked its way up Roman’s spine, driving a full body shudder out of him. He gaped at Seth dumbly. It was _exactly_ the right thing to say and Roman hadn’t even known he needed it until it came out of Seth’s mouth.

Seth smiled at him, a soft, shy thing, and let his wrist go. “Make sure you shampoo my hair twice,” he said, as bratty as ever, and Roman smiled at him, helpless and overwhelmed with love.

“I will, but only because I’m pretty sure I’m the one who got all the lube in there,” he said, and Seth laughed while Roman ran warm water over his feet and their brother snored in bed waiting for them and everything was just exactly as it should be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come hang out w/ me at kenjideath.tumblr.com!


End file.
